1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wired circuit board and, more particularly, to a wired circuit board for an electronic component to be mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an electronic component, such as a semiconductor device, is mounted on the wired circuit board, after the electronic component is placed in an electronic component mounting portion of the wired circuit board, for the connection between terminals of a conductive pattern of the wired circuit board and terminals of the electronic component, a sealing resin is filled in a space between the electronic component and the electronic component mounting portion, to seal that space with it.
This mounting of the electronic component involves a possible problem that when filled in the space between the electronic component and the electronic component mounting portion, the sealing resin may be filled more than is necessary so that an excess sealing resin may flow over from the space and spread to a different area other than the electronic component mounting portion to cause contamination of the wired circuit board.
Prior art proposes an attempt solution for, for example, a bare chip mounted on a printed wiring board and sealed with a sealing resin composition, according to which a groove is formed along a bare chip mounting portion of the printed wiring board and near the outside of the edge of the bare chip mounting portion, for preventing the spread of the sealing resin composition filled (Cf. JP Laid-open (Unexamined) Patent Publication No. 2001-244384, for example).
However, as described in JP Laid-open (Unexamined) Patent Publication No. 2001-244384 cited above, even when such the groove is formed in proximity to the outside of the edge of the electronic component mounting portion, there still remains the possibility that if the sealing resin is overly filled, then it may flow over the groove and spread to a different area therefrom. With an increase in wiring density of the conductive pattern, in particular, a further reliable measurement to prevent the overflow of the sealing resin is being demanded increasingly.